Chocolatier Potter
by BawangBombay
Summary: Summary : Menjadi chocolatier adalah hal yang menyenangkan bagi Harry. Terutama jika semua orang merasa senang saat memakan cokelat buatannya. Tapi ada satu orang yang tidak bisa memakan cokelatnya. Dan Harry bertekad akan membantu orang itu. Warning : Pre-slash. Post-war.


Chocolatier Potter

Harry Potter milik J.K. Rowling

Summary : Menjadi chocolatier adalah hal yang menyenangkan bagi Harry. Terutama jika semua orang merasa senang saat memakan cokelat buatannya. Tapi ada satu orang yang tidak bisa memakan cokelatnya. Dan Harry bertekad akan membantu orang itu. Warning : Pre-slash. Post-war.

Pagi begitu cerah, tapi dua orang pemuda yang lahir di tanggal, hari dan tahun yang sama begitu bersemangat mendebatkan entah apa itu. Terlihat salah satu diantara mereka mengadahkan telapak tangannya yang berisi biji berwarna hitam. Wajahnya terlihat masam, seperti tidak puas akan sesuatu. Sedangkan pemuda satunya hanya balik menatap bingung.

"Neville, ini tidak seperti yang kuharapkan! Lihat. Bijinya berwarna hitam. Aku mau cokelat!"

Neville menggigit jarinya gugup. Temannya ini memang cukup seram jika sedang marah. Neville hanya punya waktu sekejab untuk menyiapkan hatinya memberi penjelasan pada pemuda di hadapannya. "Harry, bukan salahku! Aku kekurangan pasokan pupuk kotoran hipogriff. Populasi mereka menyusut, dan itu artinya sangat tidak baik. Kau mungkin harus membuat sesuatu yang baru dengan biji ini."

Bletak.

Sebuah tangan melayang ke kepala Neville. Pasti sakit sekali hingga Neville meringis sambil menggosok-gosokkan kepalanya.

"Kau pikir mudah memangnya membuat resep baru?!" ujar Harry disertai geraman.

"Hey! Aku kan hanya menyarankan!" tukas Neville.

Semenjak perang, Neville sudah mengurangi sifat penakut dan pemalunya. Berganti dengan jiwa Griffyndor sejati. Sedikit banyak membuat Harry bangga. Tapi bukan saat yang tepat untuk berbangga ria sekarang. Selain itu Neville terlihat sangat ketakutan. Harry tahu ini bukan salah Neville, salahkan saja para penyihir tolol yang dengan membabi buta memburu hippogriff hanya karena mereka hewan yang angkuh.

Harry menghela nafas lelah. Dia mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan asal. Seakan dengan begitu bisa mengurangi denyut migrain di kepalanya. "Baiklah Neville. Aku mengerti. Aku akan mencari resep baru."

.

.

Dapur terlihat sangat berantakan, bubuk cokelat, margarin, buah-buahan dan bahan rahasia lainnya banyak berceceran di lantai. Berbagai cetakan cokelat dan peralatan baking kotor dengan adonan entah berisi campuran apa. Di sudut ruangan dekat lemari pendingin, Harry terdiam menyender pada _kitchen set_ di belakangnya. Tangannya mencoret liar sebuah jurnal. Mulutnya menggumam kecil kata 'tidak' sambil menggeleng lemah.

Harry sudah banyak mencoba, mencoba dan mencoba resep buatannya. Tidak diragukan lagi, cokelat buatannya sangat enak. Namun, tetap saja tidak sesuai dengan lidah Harry. Rasanya seperti ada sesuatu yang kurang.

Menyerah.

Harry menutup jurnalnya dengan frustasi dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Harry menghubungi Ron lewat perapian pribadi miliknya.

"Hey, _mate_. Ada apa?" Muncul wajah Ron disertai dengan senyum idiotnya.

Harry balas tersenyum. Baginya melihat senyum idiot temannya dapat mengurangi sedikit kadar setresnya.

"Hai, Ron. Aku butuh kau untuk mencicipi resep baru cokelat miliku," kata Harry, menghasilkan senyum yang lebih lebar dari temannya. Harry tahu Ron adalah penggemar berat cokelatnya. Meski Ron sendiri memang pemakan segala. Oleh karena itu Harry pikir mungkin saja temannya itu bisa membantunya.

"Dengan senang hati."

Seketika wajah Ron menghilang, eksistensinya digantikan dengan kobaran api hijau yang disusul dengan kehadiran Ron sepenuhnya.

" _Hallo again_ , Harry."

Harry tak menghiraukannya. Dia malah berjalan meninggalkan Ron menuju dapur. Secara otomastis Ron mengikuti Harry. Dapur Harry sangat unik, banyak sekali peralatan _baking_ miliknya. Desainnya juga sangat keren. Warnanya dominan dengan _baby blue_ , memberikan kesan lembut dan ceria. Menurut Ron, dari semua ruangan di rumah Harry, dapurnya inilah yang paling menarik.

Dulu Ron sempat heran, mengapa Harry mendesain rumahnya dengan ruangan yang besar dan kosong di pintu masuk kemudian terdapat lorong kecil langsung ke dapur di sebelah kiri dan kemudian ke ruangan Harry dibagian kanan. Ternyata Harry berencana membuat rumah sekaligus menjadikannya toko cokelat. Yah, Ron tidak pernah meragukan kemampuan baking Harry, terutama di bagian membuat cokelat, entah cokelat termasuk bagian bake atau tidak. Yang jelas, Harry sangat jenius di bidang tersebut.

Harry membuka lemari pendingin miliknya dan mengeluarkan beberapa nampan berisi cokelat. Disodorkan cokelat itu pada Ron yang menatapnya dengan lapar.

"Ron, coba ini, aku sudah membuat variasi sebanyak ini. Tapi selalu ada yang kurang, aku tak tahu apa itu dan ini benar - benar membuatku frustasi!"

Harry kembali pada posisi sesaat sebelum memanggil Ron tadi, menyender pada meja di belakangnya dan tangannya meraih jurnal miliknya. Bersiap mencatat apapun yang dikatakan Ron tentang cokelatnya.

Ron mencomot tiga potong cokelat lime favoritnya sekaligus sebelum memasukkannya kedalam mulutnya. Mulutnya terlihat penuh dan matanya terpejam. Harry terbengong melihatnya, setengah ingin muntah karena jijik dan setengah merasa tersanjung Ron begitu menyukai cokelat buatannya.

"Mmhh." Ron menggumam nikmat. "Entahlah, _mate_. Kurasa ini sangat enak," katanya setelah menelan cokelat Harry dan menjilati jari-jarinya yang terkena lelehan cokelat.

Harry membeku. Bagaimana ia bisa lupa? Ron memang pemakan segala, maka dari itu dia tidak punya sense sama sekali. Dan sekarang Harry merasa sangat bodoh.

"Uughhh. Percuma saja aku menyuruhmu kemari." Harry kembali mengacak-acak rambutnya. Secara misterius migrainnya kembali menyerang. Yah, tidak semisterius itu sih, Harry tahu betul alasannya.

Ron membelalakkan matanya lebar. "Hey! Aku tidak seburuk itu dalam hal makanan!" sanggahnya dengan sebal.

"Benarkah? Kukasih pare juga kau pasti bilang enak," kata Harry sambil tersenyum jahil. Dan percayalah, Harry benar-benar bermaksud mengatakannya, bukan hanya bercandaan.

Namun Ron yang mungkin otaknya sedang _overdose_ cokelat menangkapnya dengan maksud bercanda. Karenanya ia tertawa sangat lebar. Memamerkan giginya yang kotor dengan cokelat. Lagi-lagi Harry merasa mual dan jijik. Kesal, Harry merebut nampan itu dari Ron dan menaruhnya di sisi meja yang jauh dari jangkauannya. Tidak lupa juga Harry mengusir Ron pulang dengan dalih ingin melanjutkan eksperimennya. Ron merengut pada awalnya, namun akhirnya dia menurut dan mendoakan Harry agar cepat berhasil dan menyuruhnya untuk tidak menyerah.

Oke Harry, saatnya kembali bekerja.

Sebenarnya Harry tidak sedang bekerja, tokonya tutup hari ini dan entah sampai kapan. Yang pasti hingga Harry menemukan biji cokelat pengganti. Harry lebih tepatnya hanya bereksperimen mencari resep cokelat yang pas dan sesuai dengan lidahnya. Sudah dua jam sejak Ron pergi dari dapurnya. Namun Harry tetap saja gagal. Jam menunjukkan pukul tiga sore saat Harry untuk kesekian kalinya mengatakan hal yang sama, "Merliin! Ini benar-benar membuatku frustasi!"

Klang.

Mendengar bunyi lonceng pintu, Harry melepas celemeknya dan beralih dari dapur menuju tokonya. Setengah jengkel karena ada saja orang bodoh yang tidak bisa membaca tulisan tutup menggantung di pintu kaca toko.

"Maaf kami sedang tu—Malfoy?" Emerald Harry melebar kala melihat tamunya di depan pintu. Yeah si Draco Bloody Malfoy. Rivalnya saat di Hogwarts dulu. Dan mungkin masih sampai sekarang, entahlah Harry tidak tahu. Mereka baru lulus tahun lalu dan tidak pernah bicara setelah persidangan. Bahkan saat mengulang tahun ketujuh (tahun kedelapan) pun mereka cenderung menghindari satu sama lain. Dan sekarang...

"Potter?" Malfoy melangkahkan kakinya masuk dengan seringai khasnya, "kudengar di sini adalah toko cokelat terenak di dunia sihir," katanya sambil melihat ke sekeliling toko Harry, matanya terhenti lama di etalase berisi berbagai cokelat dan cake buatan Harry.

Harry mengernyit bingung. "Yeah, banyak yang berpendapat begitu. Kenapa?" tanyanya, sungguh ia tidak pernah menyangka akan bertemu lagi dengan Malfoy junior itu. Atau mungkin dia sudah jadi senior, mengingat Lucius Malfoy sedang berada di azkaban. Tunggu dulu, jika Draco Malfoy menjadi senior maka juniornya adalah... Apakah Draco Malfoy punya anak? Jadi dia sudah menikah? Hentikan Harry, kau mulai melantur...

Malfoy mendekat ke arahnya. "Oh, tidak. Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan sang chocolatier."

"Kau sudah bertemu dengannya, Malfoy," kata Harry dengan rasa bangga. Walaupun ia tidak tahu apa poin pentingnya pamer di depan Malfoy. Tapi yah bagi Harry itu penting. Rasa persaingan di antara mereka tidak akan pernah memudar.

"Kau bercanda?" Malfoy mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Oh Harry sangat iri, ia pernah mencoba mengangkat sebelah alisnya tapi tidak pernah bisa. Hingga akhirnya dia menyerah melakukan itu.

Fokus Harry.

Harry berusaha mengingat perkataan Malfoy barusan. Otaknya menerjemahkan kalimat tersebut sebagai hinaan. Dengan jengkel Harry membalas sarkastik, "lalu kenapa kau tidak tertawa?"

"Hmmm. Sepertinya kuragukan itu. Mengingat otak bodohmu dalam meracik ramuan, mana mungkin kau bisa meracik cokelat, eh?" Malfoy tertawa sendiri akan lelucon miliknya yang menurut Harry sama sekali tidak lucu.

"Mau apa kau sebenarnya, Malfoy?" ujar Harry sambil memicingkan matanya tajam.

Lama-lama Harry geram juga. Jika dia tidak percaya pada Harry, kenapa dia tidak langsung pergi saja? Merepotkan. Duh, kapan memangnya Draco Malfoy tidak merepotkan Harry?

Malfoy melangkah lagi hingga hanya ada jarak satu jengkal di antara mereka. Wajahnya menampilkan raut menantang yang membuat Harry jengkel setengah mati. Tidak lupa dengan seringaiannya yang minta ditonjok itu. "Tentu saja mencoba cokelat 'enak'mu itu, Potter."

Mendengar itu, Harry mendesah lelah dan melangkah mundur. Diputar tubuhnya hingga membelakangi Malfoy. Ditundukkan wajahnya dan menggumam pelan, "tidak lagi sekarang."

Beruntung Malfoy sangat rajin mengorek telinganya 3 kali sehari sehabis mandi dan sebelum tidur, jadi gumaman Harry masih bisa tertangkap gendang telinganya. "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya bingung. Tanpa sadar kakinya melangkah maju mendekati Harry.

Harry kembali berbalik dan sedikit berjenggit kala melihat si pirang itu berada sangat dekat di depannya. "Aku kehilangan bahan utamaku dalam membuat cokelat." Harry memberi isyarat dengan kepalanya pada Malfoy untuk mengikutinya menuju dapur. Malfoy muda itu mengikuti Harry dengan patuh. "Masih kuusahakan gantinya. Kau lihat itu? Mereka tidak sesuai keinginanku," ujar Harry sambil menunjuk hasil eksperimennya yang gagal dengan malas.

Malfoy terdiam. Harry juga terdiam. Dan Harry tersadar, untuk apa dia menunjukkannya pada Malfoy? Itu sih namanya Harry cari mati. Diam-diam Harry berdoa agar si Malfoy ini tidak mengatakan apapun perihal kegagalan Harry meskipun sepertinya hal itu mustahil. Tentu saja hal ini akan disambar Malfoy sebagai kesempatan emas untuk mengolok-olok Harry.

Hingga perkataan Malfoy membuatnya terkejut.

"Boleh aku mencobanya?"

Mata Harry membulat dan mulutnya membentuk huruf O, membuat Malfoy terbahak. Dengan segera Harry mengubah ekspresinya menjadi rengutan. Oh ini akan jadi hari yang panjang.

"Silahkan. Jangan menyesal kalau tidak enak," kata Harry sambil merengut, masih kesal karena ditertawakan.

Malfoy tersenyum misterius dan berjalan menuju ujung meja dimana nampan berisi cokelat eksperimen itu berada. Diambilnya satu potong cokelat dan Malfoy menggigit ujungnya. Mata, mulut dan hidungnya mengerut. "Jangan pakai gula muggle, Potter. Biji cokelat ini lebih cocok dengan gula dari ekstrak bunga tulip."

Mata Harry kembali membulat. Tanpa sadar ia menutup mulutnya yang terbuka lebar.

Malfoy kembali mengambil potongan cokelat lainnya, bisa Harry lihat matanya memutar jenuh kala cokelat itu menyentuh mulutnya. "Tambahkan perasan cerry. Itu akan membantu fermentasinya jadi lebih sempurna."

Harry mengangguk beberapa kali, masih dengan ekspresi yang sama dan posisi yang sama.

Malfoy memilih cokelat ketiganya dan wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi. Sulit menebak apa pikirannya. Kemudian Malfoy menatap Harry. "Kau bisa mencampurkan biji cokelat ini dengan biji cokelat kurioro Kau tahu? Kurasa itu kombinasi yang baik."

Harry kembali mengangguk. Sekarang ia menatap Malfoy dengan serius dan tangannya sibuk mencatat informasi yang sangat tidak disangkanya keluar dari mulut rivalnya. Peduli setan, yang penting Harry bisa menyempurnakan cokelat miliknya.

Ketika Malfoy menyantap cokelat keempat. Malfoy mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Lagi-lagi Harry iri akan kemampuan Malfoy yang satu itu. "Hampir sempurna. Hilangkan margarin dari resepnya, ganti dengan kocokan putih telur."

Harry merasa sangat takjub pada rivalnya itu. Ditatapnya Malfoy dengan mata berbinar penuh puja. Seketika melupakan bagaimana buruknya hubungan diantara mereka. "Malfoy. Kau—"

"Yes, Potter. Aku penggila cokelat! Sekarang angkat bokongmu dan mulailah bekerja! Buat lidahku bertekuk lutut padamu," titah sang paduka Malfoy.

Harry mengeluarkan sebuah suara pekikan sebelum mulai melafalkan mantra pembersih pada dapur dan alat _baking_ -nya. Entah bagaimana Harry bisa mengabaikan sikap ngebos yang melekat pada Malfoy yang satu itu. Harry tiba-tiba menjadi sangat bersemangat melanjutkan eksperimennya. Sudah lama sekali rasanya setelah Remus tiada, tidak ada lagi seseorang yang memiliki 'lidah'. Lidah yang begitu ajaib, lidah yang begitu berharga, lidah yang begitu Harry puja karena kesensitifannya.

Hingga tiga jam kemudian, Harry memiliki sepuluh resep baru tanpa biji cokelat andalannya. Tidak bisa dipercaya memang. Selama ini Harry selalu mengandalkan biji cokelat yang sama, dan itu membuatnya menyesal tidak menggali keindahan seni dalam membuat cokelat. Terima kasih pada Draco Malfoy atas lidahnya yang super itu.

Malfoy menatap Harry dengan seringai dibibirnya. Terlihat puas atas kerja keras pemuda berambut hitam itu. "Kerja bagus, Potter."

Harry tertawa pelan. " _Thanks_ , Malfoy. Jika bukan karena kau—"

"Cukup, Potter. Aku hanya ingin memenuhi seleraku. Yah meskipun ini belum sesuai, tapi lumayan lah," kata Malfoy sambil memutar matanya bosan. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan kedalam saku celananya.

Harry kembali merengut. "Tetap saja. Seandainya aku bisa membalasmu," balasnya tak mau kalah.

Malfoy menatap Harry dengan mata memicing tajam yang dibalas Harry dengan tatapan sok polos. Setelah satu menit berlalu, Malfoy menghembuskan nafas lelah, mengisyaratkan bahwa dirinya menyerah. Sejujurnya, matanya terasa gatal. Malfoy mengusap-usap kelopak matanya.

Setelah itu, Malfoy menegakkan punggungnya dan menatap Harry sepenuhnya. "Tetaplah pada gayamu Potter. Aku suka caramu meracik cokelat. Kau mempunyai cita rasa yang sangat khas. Aku bisa mengenalinya sekali makan cokelatmu. Kuyakinkan kau, tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa meniru cita rasa itu, Potter. Aku permisi," katanya sambil bersiap berjalan meninggalkan dapur.

Menyadari itu, Harry menahan lengan Malfoy dengan panik.

"Tunggu! Maukah kau... Tetap menjadi pencicip setiap coklat yang kubuat?"

Malfoy menepis tangan Harry dan mendesis pelan. Harry meringis.

"Dengan satu syarat...," ujarnya sok misterius.

Harry menatap penuh harap. Matanya melebar menunggu jawaban. Harry hanya ingin jawaban. Cukup satu jawaban. Malfoy seperti sengaja memberi jeda dengan keheningan. Mata Harry mulai panas karena terlalu lama melebar.

Bibir Malfoy berkedut seperti menahan tawa. Dilemparkan pandangannya pada langit-langit dan sebelah tangannya menyentuh dagunya.

"Aku sangat menyukai suatu produk coklat, hanya coklat itu yang bisa memenuhi seleraku. Dan hanya seorang chocolatier yang bisa membuatnya. Sayangnya, kemarin sang chocolatier itu meninggal dunia. Oleh karena itu aku ingin kau membuat cokelat yang sama dengannya."

"Kau gila," desis Harry. Yang benar saja. Bukankah baru saja si pirang itu mengatakan bahwa Harry punya cita rasa yang khas? Dan sekarang Harry malah diminta untuk meniru cita rasa orang lain? Dia benar-benar sinting!

"Terserah kau, Potter."

Harry mengerang. Malfoy brengsek. Jika saja bukan karena keistimewaan lidah miliknya. " _Ok, fine_! Beri aku informasi tentang chocolatier itu?!"

Malfoy tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Dia adalah kakek Pansy. Aku akan mengirimkan owl padamu untuk sisa informasinya. Kuberi waktu satu bulan, Potter. Dan selama itu pula aku akan membantumu disini."

" _Deal_."

" _Okay, then_. Aku harus pergi."

Harry mengecek arlojinya, sudah waktunya makan malam! Hey, Harry bisa mengundang si pirang itu. Itung-itung balas budi. "Tunggu! Kau tidak ingin makan malam disini?"

Malfoy tersenyum mengejek. "Heeeh, memangnya kau punya apa, Potter?" katanya dengan angkuh. Seolah-olah Harry tidak punya sesuatu yang layak untuk disajikan di depan Malfoy muda ini.

"Ikan," jawab Harry mantap bertabur senyum meyakinkan. Laksana ikan adalah makanan paling agung di muka bumi ini.

Malfoy _sweetdrop_ seketika. "Ikan?" tanyanya dengan bodoh. Matanya berkedip pelan. Si pirang mengira Harry akan menawarkan _cake_ -nya atau cokelat! Kan Malfoy berniat menghina kemampuan _baking_ milik Potter, yah meskipun pada dasarnya tidak buruk.

Harry mengangguk dengan kelebihan semangat. Tubuhnya nyaris tenggelam akan sihirnya yang meluap-luap merefleksikan perasaannya.

Draco melihatnya dengan horor. " _No. Thanks_." Kemudian ia berlari keluar toko. Mendentingkan lonceng yang sangat disukai Harry.

.

.

Harry sedang mengocok adonan sedangkan Draco Malfoy dengan santainya duduk diatas meja. Tatapannya terlihat bosan dan jarinya dengan lihai memainkan potongan cokelat. Dan ketahuilah, bukannya Harry tidak peduli pada sikap Draco yang bermain-main dengan makanan, tapi Harry sudah terlalu lelah untuk menegurnya. Jadi Harry mengabaikannya. Selain itu Harry sedang malas bertengkar.

"Kau harus coba membuat kebun cokelatmu sendiri, Potter," kata Draco sambil melempari Harry dengan potongan cokelat. Mulutnya mendetingkan kekehan kecil ketika Harry menatapnya tajam.

Harry menghela nafas. Menetralkan emosinya. Sabar Harry, walau bagaimanapun kau membutuhkannya. "Aku punya kok. Neville yang menjaganya untukku."

"Longbottom? Ohya. Mana mungkin si anak emas sudi untuk melakukan pekerjaan kotor macam berkebun," sindir Draco disertai tawa mengejek.

"Bukan itu alasanku, Malfoy," desis Harry. "Dan jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu."

Draco menyeringai. "Atau apa?" katanya. Harry hanya balas memicingkan tatapan tajam. Draco melebarkan seringaiannya kala Harry terdiam. Merasa memenangkan argumen tersebut.

Draco berdiri dengan menghempaskan tubuhnya dari meja. Tangannya mengibas-ngibaskan bokongnya dari bubuk cokelat yang menempel. "Baiklah. Bawa aku kesana," ujarnya dengan semangat.

Harry menatapnya dengan bingung. Sungguh Harry tidak pernah mengerti jalan pikiran Draco. Sikapnya yang _moody_ itu membuat Harry kualahan. Baru saja Harry membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya Draco sudah lebih dulu memotongnya.

"Jangan banyak tanya, Potter," desisnya.

Harry mengatupkan mulutnya secara otomatis. Karena jika terus terbuka nanti yang ada malah keluar kata-kata umpatan dan hinaan. Jadi Harry mengunci mulutnya dengan kunci imajiner kemudian membuangnya sembarang. Harry hanya bisa membatin. Draco menatapnya terhibur.

Harry menutup matanya sejenak. Mengalihkan pikirannya pada kenangan bahagia miliknya, berharap dapat mengusir hawa buruk yang nyaris dikeluarkannya. Mungkin Harry harus mengikuti kursus yoga nanti di sela-sela kesibukannya di toko.

Membuka mata, Harry menawarkan tangannya pada Draco yang disambut pemuda itu dengan minim antusias. Draco menempelkan ujung telunjuknya pada telapak tangan Harry. Tunggu dulu, mereka akan ber-apparate, bukannya main petak umpet! Dengan lenguhan kesal Harry menyambar tangan Draco dan menautkan telapak tangan mereka. Dan dalam hitungan detik tubuh mereka tersedot masuk melewati ruang dan waktu.

.

.

Kaki mereka dengan mulus berpijak pada tanah yang gembur. Emerald Harry menangkap sosok Neville yang sedang mengamati salah satu pohon cokelat. Harry melangkahkan kakinya menuju Neville dan sadar tangannya masih terpaut pada Draco. Dengan kasar Harry menghempaskan tangan Draco, menghasilkan tatapan membunuh dari si pirang itu. Harry mengabaikannya.

"Yo. Neville!" ujar Harry sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya.

Kepala Neville otomatis berputar menuju sumber suara dan senyum merekah di wajahnya. "Hai, Harry," katanya, dan irisnya melebar kala melihat orang yang cukup dikenalnya di belakang Harry, "Malfoy?"

Harry tersenyum menyesal. "Yeah. Dia membantuku di toko." Jempolnya menunjuk pemuda pirang di belakangnya dengan malas.

Neville terkekeh, tangan kanannya diletakkan di dadanya dan tangan kirinya menutupi mulutnya. Mungkin bermaksud untuk meredam tawanya agar tak terdengar terlalu keras. "Itu bagus."

"Err. Mungkin?" Harry menggaruk kepalanya tak yakin. Wajahnya tersirat rasa bingung dan pandangannya menerawang. Berpikir apakah kehadiran Draco bagus baginya atau tidak. Mungkin bagus untuk karirnya sebagai seorang chocolatier tetapi buruk bagi kesehatan fisik dan psikisnya.

Draco mendengus.

"Kuingatkan kau, kau yang memohon agar aku membantumu Potter. Jadi jawabannya bukan mungkin, tapi dengan adanya aku itu memang hal yang SANGAT bagus."

Harry memutar matanya. "Terserah," katanya dengan disertai dengusan. Sabar Harry, semua akan indah pada waktunya. Bersabarlah sedikit lagi. Harry mencoba menghibur dirinya sendiri.

Draco menatap Neville dengan wajah angkuhnya. "Longbottom."

"Ya?" jawab Neville dengan senyum yang anehnya terlihat tenang. Mungkin Neville sudah maklum dengan sikap _bossy_ Draco.

"Beri aku informasi penuh atas tiap jenis cokelat yang kau tanam. Ingat. Aku mau sedetail mungkin, seperti berapa kali berbuah dalam tiap musim, berapa banyak air yang kau siram per harinya, apa jenis pupuk yang kau pakai dan sebagainya."

"Apa?! Kenapa Neville harus melakukan itu, Malfoy?" Tuh kan. Harry saja masih belum terbiasa, dan tidak akan pernah terbiasa. Mungkin nanti Harry akan minta ajari Neville untuk tersenyum tenang.

Draco menyilangkan kedua lengannya. Pandangannya seperti merendahkan Harry. Wajahnya benar-benar minta ditonjok. Sangat menyebalkan. "Aku perlu tahu kualitas biji cokelat yang kau gunakan, Potter." Draco menjentikkan jarinya pada buah cokelat yang menggantung di pohon di sebelahnya. "Aku bisa membantumu membuat ramuan untuk membuatnya unggul."

Dan Harry tidak tahu harus berapa kali lagi si pirang itu membuatnya terkejut. Harry jadi sedikit menyesal. Sedikit. Tapi Harry tidak mengerti kenapa pemuda itu rela bersusah payah demi Harry.

Harry tersenyum lebar. "Kau benar-benar serius!" kata Harry kelewat antusias. Wajahnya menampilkan raut bahagia. Sihirnya membara mengelilingi tubuhnya.

Draco tercekat melihat wajah bahagia musuhnya itu. Siapa sangka hanya karena Draco ingin membantunya pria itu malah bersinar begitu. Draco jadi tak ingin mengacaukan kebahagiaan itu. Tapi dirinya agak risih juga melihat Potter _overjoy_ begitu. Karenanya Draco hanya bisa berucap sinis, "aku tidak biasanya membuang energi untuk hal tidak berguna. Jadi kau sebaiknya memanfaatkan ini sebaik mungkin."

Tapi sepertinya _mood_ Harry tidak bisa begitu saja di hancurkan. Dengan semangat Harry memberi Draco hormat. " _Aye, sir!"_

Neville terbahak.

Giliran Draco yang dibuat terbengong-bengong kali ini.

.

.

"Sedang apa kau?"

Harry mengumpat pelan, hampir saja ia menjatuhkan mangkuk berisi biji cokelat yang sedang dituangnya ketika sebuah suara mengejutkannya. Tunggu dulu. Harry tidak mendengar orang itu datang, apa dia ber-apparate? Kalau memang iya Harry menyesal membuat pengecualian pada wardnya terhadap orang itu.

"Ini namanya menggiling, Malfoy," katanya dengan ketus.

Draco menjitak kepala Harry. Menghasilkan desisan dari pemuda bersurai _jet black_ itu. Harry menggosok-gosok kepalanya, berusaha mengurangi rasa sakitnya.

"Aku tahu, Potter. Tapi kau kan penyihir, kenapa harus menggunakan cara muggle begitu?" tanyanya heran sambil berjalan ke arah lemari pendingin, mencomot setoples cokelat dragee dan membawanya duduk di atas meja sambil memakannya.

Harry yakin seratus persen bahwa cokelat dragee miliknya itu sangat enak. Harry berani jamin itu. Tapi entahlah, mungkin memang lidah Malfoy yang mulai rusak atau apa. Ia hanya memakan satu gigitan lalu menaruhnya lagi. Kehilangan minat untuk mengonsumsinya. Bahkan dari sudut mata Harry, ia melihat bahwa diam-diam Malfoy muda itu membuang cokelat bekas gigitannya ke tempat sampah. Ah, terserahlah. Bukannya Harry tidak tersinggung. Tapi mau tersinggung juga bagaimana? Harry yakin si pirang itu tidak tahu arti respek terhadap sebuah cokelat di depan chocolatiernya. Harry membuat catatan di otaknya akan mengajarinya nanti.

Harry menyerok bubuk cokelat yang telah halus dan menaruhnya dalam toples kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam lemari berisi tumpukan toples bubuk coklat lainnya. "Sihir bisa membuat kandungan bijinya tidak stabil, rasanya juga jadi berbeda. Aku lebih suka melakukannya dengan cara seperti ini."

"Cepat kau selesaikan. Kita akan ke kebun lagi." Mulai lagi sikap _bossy_ pria itu keluar.

Harry sebenarnya tidak masalah saja kesana, toh Draco berencana membantunya. Tapi ada hal lain yang lebih ingin dilakukannya. "Em, Draco. Bisakah kita ke tempat chocolatier itu berada? Mungkin disana aku bisa mendapatkan resep cokelat miliknya," ujarnya.

Sebenarnya sudah beberapa hari ini Harry memikirkan untuk membuat cokelat permintaan Draco. Ia ingin memenuhi janjinya. Lagipula Harry sangat percaya diri akan kemampuannya, dia hanya butuh resep. Tapi Harry selalu tahu, seperti Draco yang mengatakan bahwa Harry memiliki cita rasa yang khas, setiap chocolatier juga begitu. Jadi Harry sedikit ragu bahwa dirinya akan membuat cokelat yang sama persis seperti buatan kakek Parkinson.

Draco terlihat menimbang-nimbang.

"Baiklah."

Dan dengan itu Draco membekap kepala Harry dengan ketiaknya sebelum meng-apparate mereka. Harry menggelepar-gelepar berusaha melepaskan diri.

Harry Potter benci Draco Malfoy.

.

.

Sedetik Draco melepaskan bekapannya, kepalanya menerima pukulan bertubi-tubi dari korban bekapannya. Wajah pucat Draco memerah karena tawa keras yang dikeluarkannya. Sementara wajah korbannya memerah karena amarah yang membara.

Puas tertawa, Draco mengisyaratkan Potter untuk mengikutinya. Dan Harry walau masih kesal, tetap patuh sambil melihat sekitarnya. Sangat sepi, di depannya terdapat rumah yang cukup besar, halamannya luas sekali. Tapi tidak seluas manor milik Draco. Mungkin hanya seperempatnya.

Draco mengetuk pintu rumah di depannya. Dan beberapa detik kemudian pintu terbuka, menampilkan gadis berwajah manis. Rambutnya hitam sebahu, begitu hitam hingga terlihat berkilau, sangat lurus hingga begitu jatuh, namun bagian bawahnya melengkung kedalam, membuatnya terlihat begitu anggun.

Untuk sesaat Harry terpesona.

"Draco!" teriak gadis itu. Satu-satunya hal yang mencacati _image_ nya adalah suaranya yang kelewat cempreng itu. Gadis itu refleks memeluk leher Draco dengan sangat erat, kakinya sampai berjinjit.

"Pansy," ujar Draco, suaranya dingin. Sepertinya ia tidak suka dipeluk jika dilihat dari sikapnya yang tidak membalas pelukan Pansy sama sekali. Bahkan ia mendorong tubuh Pansy untuk melepaskan pelukannya.

Pansy tertawa.

"Kau tidak pernah berubah," katanya, lalu matanya beralih pada pemuda di sebelah Draco. "Potter? Kalian—bagaimana bisa?"

Harry tersenyum canggung. Benar. Siapa memangnya yang tidak bingung melihat dua orang rival yang saling membenci satu sama lain berdiri di depan pintu rumahmu. "Em Halo Parkinson. Maaf atas kelancanganku, tapi bolehkah kami masuk?" Harry memeluk tubuhnya dengan lengannya, "aku kedinginan," bisiknya.

Pansy tersenyum. "Oh. Masuklah kalian," ujar Pansy sambil membuka pintunya lebar, mempersilahkan tamunya untuk masuk.

Draco dengan santainya masuk dan mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah sofa panjang. Harry mengikutinya dengan kikuk dan memilih untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Sepertinya Draco sering kemari. Dan kesadaran menghampirinya, tentu saja ia sering kesini, kalau tidak bagaimana bisa Draco kenal kakek Pansy.

"Mau kubuatkan teh?"

"Cokelat panas," jawab Harry dan Draco secara berbarengan.

"Oh manis sekali." Pansy menatap mereka penuh humor, kemudian dia melenggang pergi sambil tertawa.

"Kau diam saja, Potter. Biar aku yang mengatakannya pada Pansy."

Harry mengangguk. Mungkin memang sebaiknya begitu. Lagipula Draco dekat dengan Pansy, pasti akan lebih mudah. Keheningan terjadi diantara mereka. Draco sepertinya sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Keadaannya jadi lebih canggung di antara mereka. Atau itu hanya perasaan Harry saja, karena si pirang itu tetap terlihat santai. Beruntung Pansy datang memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

" _Here boys_ ," Pansy menaruh minuman mereka di meja. "Jadi ada perlu apa sepasang rival abadi repot-repot kemari?" tanyanya sambil mendudukkan diri di lengan sofa dekat Draco.

Tidak berniat menjawab sama sekali, Harry memilih untuk meminum cokelat panasnya. Sekalian menghangatkan tubuhnya. Dingin sekali, padahal masih musim gugur. Biar saja Draco yang menjelaskannya sesuai kesepakatan yang mereka buat tadi.

"Pansy. Aku—kami kemari untuk mengunjungi toko cokelat milik kakekmu. Kau tahu aku sangat menyukai cokelat buatannya. Semenjak beliau meninggal. Aku tidak pernah menemukan cokelat seenak buatannya. Bagiku cokelat buatan yang lain itu seperti pasir saat masuk mulutku. Benar-benar sampah tidak berguna."

Mendengar itu Harry mendesis marah. Bagaimana bisa Malfoy berkata begitu. Jika ia tidak menyukai cokelat Harry, tinggal bilang saja kan tidak perlu menghinanya begitu.

Draco mendengar desisan Harry, kemudian dengan brengseknya tersenyum menantang. "Apa, Potter? Cokelatmu memang tidak enak! Sangat jauh dibandingkan kakek Pansy! Bila diibaratkan, kau hanya seujung kukunya saja."

Kesal. Harry menginjak kaki Draco dengan keras. Menghasilkan erangan kesakitan dari pemuda itu.

"Kau menyebalkan." Harry menggeram.

Pansy menatap pertengkaran di depannya dengan panik. Merasa harus meluruskan situasi ini, dengan segera ia menarik tangan Harry menuju sebuah kamar, entah itu kamar gadis ini atau itu kamar tamu, dan mendudukkan Harry di tempat tidur.

"Potter. Maaf atas perkataan Draco," desah Pansy. Sepertinya dia serius. Baik juga gadis ini, meminta maaf demi Draco. Harry bertanya-tanya. Apa mereka pacaran?

Harry mengerjab, lagi-lagi dia kehilangan fokus.

"Apa dia bersungguh-sungguh mengatakan itu?" Harry mengusap keningnya, menutupi sirat terluka di wajahnya. Tentu saja Harry merasa sakit hati pada ucapan Draco. Harry tidak suka pada orang yang tidak menghargai hasil karyanya.

Pansy menatapnya iba. "Kurasa iya," katanya. "Tunggu Potter, jangan tersinggung. Itu sebabnya aku ingin bicara denganmu, tentang Draco," ujarnya cepat kala melihat Harry bangkit.

Mendengar nama pemuda itu Harry menggeram. "Memangnya apa yang harus dibicarakan tentang ferret itu? Jika cokelatku memang tidak enak, lalu kenapa dia—"

"Membawamu kemari," potongnya. "Dengar, setelah perang berakhir, tekanan psikis membuat selera makan Draco berbeda. Dia, dia mengalami masa yang sangat sulit. Semua itu mengubahnya menjadi gourmet. Kumohon tolonglah Draco. Dia tak bisa memakan apapun, hingga Draco bertemu kakekku. Hanya cokelat buatan kakekku yang bisa diterima lidahnya. Aku tahu maksud kalian kemari. Dan ya, akan kuberikan resepnya untukmu."

Harry terkejut tentu saja! Gourmet? Itu pasti sangat menyiksa! Harry seketika bersyukur masih bisa memakan apapun yang ia mau. Terutama ikan. Oh ya ampun Harry sangat menyukai ikan. Tidak. Harry memujanya!

"Kau serius?" bisik Harry, hampir tidak terdengar.

Wajah pansy berubah sendu. Setetes air mata jatuh dari matanya yang dengan segera diseka tangannya. "Itu sebabnya aku—aku hanya ingin melihatnya makan, kau tahu? Saat ini mungkin dia masih memiliki stok cokelat kakekku. Tapi suatu saat nanti. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana."

"Apa karena itu dia rela datang ke tokoku," tanya Harry lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

Harry jadi teringat saat diam-diam Draco membuang cokelat miliknya. Hell! Dia membuangnya diam-diam! Itu artinya ia tidak mau menyakiti hati Harry. Mungkinkah perkataannya tadi itu karena dia tak sengaja? Yeah, bisa saja kan? Lagipula memang itu yang dirasakannya saat memakan cokelat Harry. Tapi saat Draco membantu Harry menyempurnakan cokelatnya... Harry tidak mengerti bagaimana Draco melakukannya. Bukankah lidahnya tidak bisa memakan cokelat Harry?

Pansy menggenggam kedua tangan Harry, air mata kembali jatuh dari matanya. Kali ini lebih deras. "Kau satu-satunya harapan Draco, Po—Harry. Dan harapanku juga."

Harry tersenyum mendengar namanya keluar dari bibir Pansy. Dia benar-benar gadis yang baik. Dan wajahnya juga manis. Harry merunduk untuk menutupi rona di pipinya. Tanpa sadar tangannya balik menggenggam tangan yang lebih kecil darinya.

Harry memberanikan diri menatap Pansy. "Baiklah, Pansy." Pansy tersenyum dan memeluknya erat. Harry jadi ingat Hermione, mereka berdua sedikit mirip. Suka sekali memeluk orang. Tanpa ragu Harry membalas pelukan Pansy sama eratnya. Kemudian Pansy berkata akan mengambil resep kakeknya di kamar miliknya. Dan Harry memutuskan untuk kembali menemui Draco. Tekadnya sudah bulat. Harry akan membantu Draco. Bagaimanapun caranya.

"Kutebak kau sudah tahu," tukas Draco saat Harry kembali. Wajahnya begitu angkuh seolah-olah tahu apa yang dibicarakan Pansy dan Harry.

"Benar. Dan aku akan berusaha," jawab Harry sambil tersenyum yakin.

Malfoy tersenyum sinis. " _Typical_. Apa aku membangunkan jiwa Gryffindor milikmu?" tanyanya.

Tatapan mereka bertemu dan sedetik kemudian tawa mereka membaur di udara. Membagi rumah kosong itu dengan kehangatan mereka. Harry merasa ucapan Draco sangat lucu karena ada benarnya juga. Hm, apa yang akan terjadi ya bila Draco tahu jika Harry sebenarnya dipertimbangkan untuk masuk Slytherin?

.

.

Mereka memutuskan untuk kembali ke toko Harry setelah Pansy menyerahkan resep cokelat kakeknya.

Dan Harry merasa ini saat yang tepat untuk menanyakan hal yang mengganggunya sejak tadi. "Draco," panggil Harry, Harry menunggu Draco menengok sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Saat kau membantuku menyempurnakan cokelatku. Apa kau bersungguh-sungguh mengatakan cokelatku enak?"

Draco dengan santainya membuka pintu ruangan pribadi Harry dan duduk di sebuah sofa tunggal, begitu santainya seakan-akan di rumahnya sendiri. Setelah menyamankan posisinya, Draco menatap Harry.

"Koreksi. Aku tidak pernah mengatakan cokelatmu enak, Potter. Tapi jika itu memang mengganggumu, maka aku akan jujur. Untuk orang biasa, cokelatmu itu lebih dari kata fantastis. Tapi bagiku, cokelatmu itu belum cukup, bisa diterima tapi tidak cukup memuaskan. Mengerti?"

Harry menampilkan raut berfikir. Tiba-tiba saja otaknya bisa bekerja lebih cepat membentuk suatu kesimpulan. "Jadi, boleh kukatakan bahwa kau masih bisa menelan cokelat buatanku tapi masih belum cukup?"

"Aku terkejut kau memahami ucapanku." Draco menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan senyum mengejek.

"Hey! Kau menghinaku!"

Draco menyeringai. "Dan selamanya akan begitu."

Harry mendesis kesal. Entah bagaimana bisa Harry bisa tahan dengan orang itu. Hanya saja, semenyebalkan apapun Draco, Harry tetap senang berada di samping si pirang itu. Sepertinya otak Harry mulai rusak.

Harry mengambil makanan dari dapur lalu duduk depan Draco. Kedinginan membuat perutnya lapar, sayangnya mantra penghangat tidak membuat perut kenyang. Sebenarnya Harry merasa tidak enak makan di hadapan Draco, tapi perutnya benar-benar lapar. Dan Harry akan lebih merasa tidak enak lagi kalau harus mengusir Draco pergi. Jadi untuk kali ini saja Harry membiarkan perutnya mengambil alih tindakan.

"Apa itu?" Draco menampilkan raut ingin tahu saat Harry menghidangkan makanan di depannya. Bentuknya seperti potongan-potongan daging yang diselimuti tepung dan di atasnya dilumuri saus tiram.

Harry menatap Draco dengan bangga. "Ikan. Favoritku dari semua makanan," jelasnya.

Draco mengernyit. "Ikan? Bukan cokelat?" tanyanya heran.

Harry mengangkat bahunya tak peduli. Karena ia memang tidak peduli. "Hmm, yeah, ikan. Cokelat tidak masuk favoritku." Harry menyuap potongan besar daging ikan ke dalam mulutnya. Mulutnya membuka dan menghembuskan asap. Tangannya refleks mengipas-ngipasi mulutnya. Masih panas ternyata. Kau harus bersabar Harry.

Draco hampir ngiler melihat Harry makan begitu lahapnya. Perutnya jadi ikutan lapar. Mengingat selera makannya yang tidak normal, Draco jadi sedih sendiri. Tentunya ia sangat rindu bisa memakan apapun. Sekarang, Draco malah harus menghemat persediaan cokelat kakek Pansy jika ingin tetap hidup. Draco menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, mencoba untuk mengusir apa yang ada di pikirannya dan mencoba fokus pada informasi terbaru mengenai rivalnya. "Kau chocolatier dan kau tidak menyukai cokelat?" tanyanya heran.

Normalnya para chocolatier selalu menjadikan cokelat sebagai makanan favoritnya. Tapi Harry... Ah, tentu saja. Mana pernah ada kata normal dalam kamus bocah Gryffindor itu. Hmmm menarik.

Harry menggoyang-goyangkan pisau di jemari tangan kanannya. "Bukan tidak suka, Malfoy. Tidak masuk favorit. Ingat. Tidak masuk favorit. Aku suka cokelat. Hanya tidak lebih dari rasa sukaku pada ikan," katanya sambil mengarahkan pisau itu ke arah Draco kemudian kearah dirinya sendiri.

Draco mengeluarkan sebuah dengusan yang lebih mirip tawa hambar. "Kau aneh. Sungguh." Wajahnya menampilkan raut tidak percaya.

"Terima kasih," kata Harry sebelum kembali menyantap makanannya.

"Dan aku iri padamu."

Terkejut, Harry membeku dengan keadaan garpu yang masih berada di mulutnya. Sial. Harry harus bagaimana sekarang. Dengan hasil pemikiran otaknya yang hanya dituntut sekejab. Harry terlebih dahulu mengeluarkan garpunya sebelum tersenyum menenangkan. Sejujurnya mulutnya terasa pegal dipaksa menguyah sambil tersenyum.

Harry merunduk.

Ah iya, Harry lupa mengabari sahabatnya. Harry membuat catatan di kepalanya untuk mengirim surat pada Hermione dan Ron, menjelaskan tentang perjanjian Harry dan Draco, tidak lupa juga tentang kondisi Draco sebagai gourmet. Semoga mereka bisa membantu Harry.

.

.

Sudah dua puluh lima hari berlalu sejak Harry dan Draco membuat kesepakatan. Dan selama itu pula Harry tidak bisa membuat resep kakek Pansy. Harry mengacak rambutnya asal. Sesekali menariknya kasar. Ia sangat lelah dan juga jenuh. Tapi jiwanya sebagai seorang chocolatier membuatnya untuk tetap berusaha. Semua demi janjinya pada Draco. Mengingat Draco otomatis membuat Harry teringat akan masalah gourmetnya. Harry dikejar _deadline_. Atau Draco bisa kelaparan. Semua ini membuat Harry frustasi melebihi ketika Harry menyempurnakan cokelatnya atau saat dulu memburu horcrux. Dan Harry benar-benar sangat lelah.

Udara semakin terasa kering, dan hawa panas menyeruak. Padahal musim dingin tinggal sebulan lagi, tapi suasana di dapur begitu panas. Aliran sihir mereka yang begitu kacau mempengaruhi udara di sekitar mereka. Mereka butuh istirahat, tapi tidak bisa. Mereka harus cepat. Salah satu diantara mereka semakin melemah.

Harry membasuh kepalanya di wastafel, berusaha mendinginkan otaknya. Diangkat kepalanya setelah puas, air keran menetes melalui wajah lelahnya. Draco mengamati Harry tanpa henti. Bibirnya menggumamkan resep kakek Pansy, seakan takut melewatkan satu bahan atau satu step pun.

Harry mendesah.

"Malfoy. Ini tidak benar! Ada yang kurang dari resep ini!" ujar Harry. Ada lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya, menandakan dirinya tidak mempunyai tidur yang cukup. Penampilannya sangat kacau.

Dapur tempat mereka berada juga tidak kalah kacaunya. Sudah banyak bubuk cokelat yang terbuang sia-sia. Padahal Harry yakin sudah membuatnya dengan benar sesuai resep, tapi kenapa rasanya masih saja salah. Harry berjalan bolak-balik memikirkan setiap kemungkinan yang menyebabkan dirinya gagal.

Apa?

Apa yang membuatnya gagal? Kenapa begitu sulit? Bagaimana mungkin Harry gagal? Dimana salahnya? Apa? Kenapa? Bagaimana? Dimana? Berbagai pertanyaan menyerbu di kepalanya. Membuat kepalanya berdenyut sakit. Perutnya mual dan jantungnya berpacu cepat.

Draco menatap Harry tajam. Terlihat tidak terima. Penampilannya sama kacaunya dengan Harry. Ia semakin pucat dari hari ke hari, dan tubuhnya juga semakin kurus. "Tidak mungkin. Kau pasti salah meraciknya. Ayo buat yang benar. Cepatlah Potter. Stokku sudah habis," ucapnya dengan gusar setengah frustasi.

Harry menghentikan kegiatannya seketika. Matanya menatap Draco dengan ketegasan. "Sudah berapa lama kau tidak makan?!" desisnya.

"Lima hari." Draco mendesah.

Harry mencengkram kedua bahu Draco dengan kasar. " _What?!_ Kau gila! Tidak bisakah kau paksakan dirimu untuk makan?!" bentaknya murka dan hampir menangis.

Merasa amarahnya terpancing, Draco mendorong Harry dengan keras, hingga pemuda itu menabrak meja di belakangnya. "Kupikir kau tahu masalahku Potter! Kau benar-benar bodoh! Aku tidak bisa begitu saja memakan apapun! Mulut dan perutku tidak mau menerimanya!" Draco ikut membentak. Nadanya lebih tinggi satu oktaf dari Harry, dan suaranya lebih berat, begitu frustasi dan ada keputus asaan. Seakan-akan Draco memendamnya lama dan tak bisa melepaskannya. Draco mengeluarkan geraman frustasi.

Harry tertawa hambar. Air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya. "Oh yeah? Kupikir kau hanya orang bodoh yang bertingkah seperti anak kecil yang suka memilah makanan?!"

Draco mendesis. Kedua tangannya mengepal kuat hingga buku jarinya memutih. Kemudian Draco mencengkram kerah baju Harry dan mengangkatnya hingga Harry berjinjit. Matanya memerah karena amarah yang menggebu. "Tahu apa kau tentangku! Dengar, Potter. Jika kau memang tidak ingin membuat cokelat, itu tidak masalah. Aku bisa menahan rasa laparku selama apapun hingga aku menemukan sesuatu yang bisa kuterima?!"

Dihempaskannya Harry ke lantai. Draco menatap Harry dengan tatapan marah, kecewa dan sedih, ditendangnya sebuah bangku hingga menghantam dinding sebelum berbalik pergi meninggalkan Harry. Dibukanya pintu toko dan menutupnya dengan kasar hingga papan tanda _'open'_ terjatuh. Keheningan menyelimuti toko. Dan Harry terpekur di lantai, menangis dalam diam.

"Oh sial! Ada apa denganku!"

Tangisan Harry mengeras.

.

.

Dan dengan keadaan seperti itulah kedua sahabatnya menemukan Harry.

"Harry! Apa yang terjadi?" teriak Hermione dan segera berlari memeluk Harry erat. Harry membalas pelukan Hermione lebih erat. Dibiarkannya air mata menetes di punggung Hermione. Berusaha mengurangi sedikit setresnya. Selama lima menit mereka tetap pada posisi seperti itu hingga Hermione mengeluhkan kakinya yang kesemutan dan Ron mengeluh karena diabaikan. Kekehan keluar dari mulut Harry.

Hermione membuat Harry mandi dengan mengancamnya akan memandikannya jika Harry tetap menolak. Membuat Harry menggumam _'yes mom'_ dan menghilang di pintu kamar mandi. Harry memilih untuk berendam di bath up, rasanya ada benarnya juga Hermione menyuruh Harry mandi, tubuh Harry terasa lebih rileks dan segar.

Harry berendam selama hampir setengah jam, hingga air hangatnya berubah dingin. Selesai berendam Harry memakai pakaiannya dan kembali ke dapur untuk mengecek kedua sahabatnya, mereka sedang memakan cokelat Harry sambil berbincang dengan berbisik. Mata Harry menjadi lebih fokus—mungkin efek berendam—dapur terlihat jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Kedua sahabatnya begitu baik hati merapihkan kerajaan Harry.

Ron segera menyapa Harry kala menyadari kehadirannya dan dengan sigap Hermione menuntun Harry menuju ruangannya dan mendudukkannya di sofa, segelas cokelat hangat tersaji di depannya. Harry memilih untuk meminum cokelat hangatnya dan mencoba membuat dirinya tenang sebelum bercerita pada sahabatnya. Kedua sahabatnya mendengarkan dengan sabar. Dan diakhir cerita keluar suara tercekik dari keduanya.

"Harry, kau seharusnya tidak boleh mengatakan itu! Dia tidak punya pilihan, Harry!" ujar hermione, sedikit membentak. Namun langsung melembut kala melihat Harry berjenggit.

"Maafkan aku, oke? Aku tahu aku salah. Aku—aku menyesal. Aku hanya terlalu tertekan dengan resep itu! Dan aku tidak sengaja mengatakannya," desah Harry, tangannya memijat keningnya pelan.

Ron menatap Harry dengan simpati. "Maaf aku mengatakan ini, _mate._ Tapi kau keterlaluan. Maksudku, aku tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi seorang gourmet," kata Ron. Ron menelan ludah dengan gugup saat Harry dan Hermione memusatkan perhatian padanya. "Saat itu umurku lima tahun dan mom sangat ketakutan. Dan yeah, Mom menyembuhkanku dengan makanan buatannya." Ron menampilkan raut bahagia di ujung ceritanya, seakan berusaha menghibur Harry.

Namun Harry dan Hermione menatapnya dengan rahang terbuka. Keheningan terjadi.

Krik krik krik krik.

Ron mencoba melucu dengan gaya ala-ala cherrybelle dan senyuman idiotnya.

Krik krik krik krik.

Ron berkedip.

Dzig.

Bletak.

Gedebug.

Dan dengan begitu memar dan benjol bersarang di wajahnya.

"Ronald Weasley! Kau bodoh! Kenapa kau tidak bilang sejak awal jika ibumu bisa menyembuhkan gourmet hah?!" bentak Hermione kesal.

Terkadang kebodohan Ron bisa sangat menyebalkan. Harry menahan tangannya untuk tidak meraih tongkatnya dan mengutuk Ron saat itu juga.

Ron berubah panik dan merasa terpojokkan. "Hey! Bukan salahku! Kalian tidak bertanya."

Harry dan Hermione memberikan _death glare_ terbaik miliknya. Membuat Ron ketakutan.

"Oke oke ini semua salahku! Puas kalian?!"

Tawa meledak di udara. Entah mengapa ekspresi ketakutan Ron menjadi humor di antara mereka. Harry merasa lega bisa tertawa setelah melalui masa sulitnya. Hatinya merasa ringan sekarang, jalan keluar memang selalu muncul secara tak terduga. Harry membuat tawanya sedikit lebih keras. Ia benar-benar merasa lega.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita ke Mrs. Weasley."

Mereka ber-apparate langsung ke dapur rumah Ron dimana Mrs. Weasley biasanya berada. Dan benar saja, wanita berjiwa keibuan yang melekat itu sedang mengaduk masakannya di penggorengan.

"Mrs. Weasley?!" teriak Harry.

Mrs. Weasley berjenggit kaget. Beruntung tidak sampai menjatuhkan spatula yang sedang di pegangnya. "Merlin! Harry kau mengejutkanku!"

Harry nyengir bersalah. "Maafkan aku Mrs. Weasley. Aku ingin menanyakan hal penting padamu," katanya dengan raut serius.

Mrs. Weasley mengerutkan keningnya. Diusap sebelah tangannya pada rambut hitam berantakan itu. "Apa itu _dear_?" tanyanya lembut.

"Harry ingin tahu cara menyembuhkan gourmet, _Mom_." Ron berkata tak sabar. Membuahkan injakan kaki dan tatapan garang dari Hermione.

Mrs. Weasley terkejut dan menatap dengan horor. Seketika bayangan Ron kecil yang menjadi gourmet membanjiri ingatannya. "Oh _dear_. Apa yang terjadi?" Dibiarkan tangannya menutup mulutnya. Matanya melebar penuh ketakutan.

Hermione mendesah. "Draco Malfoy, dia meminta bantuan Harry untuk memenuhi selera makannya. Tapi menurut kami daripada itu, lebih baik jika kami menyembuhkannya kan?" Hermione tersenyum tak yakin. Nafasnya tak beraturan. Dan Harry memiliki ekspresi yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan Hermione. Ia menatap Mrs. Weasley penuh harap.

Wajah Mrs. Weasley berubah sendu. "Kalian benar. Tapi, ada harga yang harus dibayar untuk itu," ujarnya pada ketiga anak-anaknya. Tangannya mengelus mereka satu-satu.

"Maksud anda Mrs. Weasley?" Harry bertanya tak sabar. Harga? Apa yang harus Harry bayar? Harry tak peduli lagi, apapun akan ia lakukan. Harry tak tahu mengapa dia rela membantu Draco hingga sejauh ini. Yang Harry tahu hanya ia merasa bersalah pada ucapannya tadi. Harry tahu pasti Draco terluka akan ucapannya, dan Harry akan menebus kesalahannya itu.

"Harry, _dear_. Untuk menyembuhkannya kau harus menambahkan ekstrak perasaan manusia dalam resepnya. Perasaan yang kuat dan terpenting."

"Perasaan yang kuat?" tanya Harry. Hermione mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya. Harry melepaskannya dan melangkah lebih dekat dengan Mrs. Weasley.

"Ya, kau bisa memberikan jenis apapun dari perasaan, seperti kebahagiaan, kesedihan, kelemahan, ketakutan dan sebagainya. Tapi ingat, harus perasaan yang menurutmu kuat melekat pada manusia tersebut, nak. Konsekuensinya, setelah kau mengambil ekstrak perasaan itu, maka manusia tersebut akan kehilangan perrasaan itu untuk selamanya, dengan kata lain. Ia tidak bisa merasakan perasaan itu lagi." Mrs. Weasley berucap sedih di ujung kalimat.

Ron berubah gusar. " _Mom_! Bagaimana denganku? Perasaan apa yang kau berikan saat itu?" tanyanya dengan takut.

Mrs. Weasley dengan seketika memeluk Ron dengan begitu erat dan mulai menangis. "Oh Ron... Pamanmu, Billius, dia sangat menyayangimu, kau tahu. Dia memberikan perasaan bahagianya padamu. Berharap itu akan membuatmu selalu bahagia dan merelakan dirinya untuk tak pernah lagi merasakannya."

Ron membalas pelukan ibunya sama eratnya, air mata ikut menetes dari matanya. "Oh _god_. Kupikir... Kupikir..."

"Sudahlah Ron. Dia pasti bahagia di alam sana. Harry, kau harus pertimbangkan ini baik-baik," kata Mrs. Weasley sambil melepas pelukannya. Diseka air matanya sendiri kemudian ia menyeka juga sisa air mata di pipi ron.

Hermione ikut menangis mendengar kebenaran yang terkuak. Hubungan antara Ron dan pamannya itu memang tidak pernah baik. Pamannya selalu saja merengut tanpa alasan, membuat Ron tidak suka. Bahkan Ron begitu bahagia saat pamannya meninggal. Dan setelah mengetahui kebenarannya sekarang, semuanya terasa salah. Ron pasti sangat menyesal.

Harry merasa simpati pada Ron. Tapi ia harus membantu Draco sekarang. Jadi dengan sangat menyesal Harry menyela, "oke, aku mengerti. Terima Kasih Mrs. Weasley," ujar Harry. Kemudian Harry menarik kedua temannya menuju halaman belakang The burrow. "Ron, Hermione, terima kasih sudah membantuku. Aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang dan akan kukerjakan sendiri." Harry menghela nafas gugup bercampur sedih. "Apapun yang terjadi. Kalian harus percaya bahwa aku menyayangi kalian, selalu," ujarnya sambil menatap kedua temannya dengan yakin.

"Harry, apa maksudmu?" tanya Hermione. Matanya menyipit curiga.

Harry menutup matanya sejenak dan membukanya. Ia sudah siap. "Dengar, perasaan yang kuat. Hanya cinta perasaan terkuat yang kumiliki. Perasaan itu juga yang telah menyelamatkanku dulu. Dan sekarang, aku akan menyelamatkan Draco dengan perasaan itu."

Harry mendengar tarikan nafas tajam dari kedua temannya. Ron menatapnya dengan horor. Hermione kelihatan hampir menangis. "Harry! Tapi kau tahu kan konsekuensinya?! Kau akan kehilangan perasaan itu, Harry. Kau tidak akan bisa merasakan cinta lagi?!" bentak Hermione, air mata benar-benar jatuh di pipinya.

"Ini setimpal, Mione! Aku sudah tidak memiliki sesorang untuk dicinta. Dan dia lebih membutuhkannya dibanding diriku."

Ron memeluk Harry erat. Hal yang sangat jarang karena biasanya Hermione dulu lah yang memeluknya baru sahabat prianya ini. Mungkin Ron merasa sangat takut kehilangan Harry. Mereka takut kehilangan Harry yang penuh cinta. Kematian Ginny ternyata begitu membekas pada Harry, dan itu membuat Ron sangat sedih. "Kami menyayangimu, Harry," ujarnya sendu dan penuh kerinduan.

"Sana, pergilah."

Mereka mengeratkan pelukannya sebelum melepaskannya. Harry tersenyum mencoba menyakinkan sahabatnya dan mengucapkan salam perpisahan untuk selamanya. Karena besok Harry tidak akan sama lagi. Harry memberanikan diri untuk menatap sahabatnya yang terakhir kalinya kemudian ber-apparate kembali ke dapurnya.

Harry menarik nafasnya dalam dan menghembuskannya. Terus berulang, mencoba menenangkan raga dan jiwanya. Hari sudah gelap dan Harry harus cepat sebelum terjadi sesuatu pada Draco.

"Oke Harry. Kau bisa lakukan ini. Baiklah. Mulai bekerja."

Harry mengambil bahan dan mulai membuat resep kakek Pansy. Harry mengerjakannya dengan tenang dan penuh konsentrasi. Ia tidak mau gagal lagi. Saat berendam tadi Harry menyadari bahwa kesalahannya selama ini berada pada teknik pengocokan dan urutan pencampuran bahan. Harry merasa bodoh, bagaimana bisa ia lupa bahwa setiap bahan tidak bisa dicampur dengan asal. Itu akan merubah cita rasa akibat reaksi yang terjadi antar bahan. Ditambah lagi dengan cara pengocokan Harry yang tidak sesuai dengan tata aturan tiap-tiap isi adonan. Duh, benar-benar bodoh. Kali ini Harry merasa sangat percaya diri pada cokelat buatannya. Ia pasti berhasil!

Setengah jam berlalu, Harry mengeluarkan adonan cokelat yang tadi dibentuknya menjadi dua potong cokelat mendian. Cokelat mendian memiliki tampilan yang sangat cantik, dapat menggoda hewan pencari nectar untuk mencicipi rasanya yang manis.

Harry menyeka keringat yang muncul di keningnya menggunakan sapu tangan. "Tinggal tambahkan ekstrak perasaanku," ujarnya sambil tersenyum. Tangannya merogoh saku celananya dan mengekuarkan tongkatnya. Diarahkan tongkatnya pada dadanya dan berucap, " _Σου δίνω την αγάπη μου."_

Deretan rune kuno mengitari Harry hingga cahaya merah muda cerah keluar dari dadanya, tertarik oleh tongkat Harry. Harry menatapnya dengan takjub. Sinarnya begitu kuat dan hangat.

"Ini kah perasaan cintaku? Indah sekali."

Harry dengan hati-hati menaruhnya di atas potongan cokelat buatannya. Dilihatnya cahaya tadi memencar dan meresap kedalam cokelat Harry. Seketika Harry merasakan kekosongan dalam hatinya. Hatinya terasa dingin. Tapi ia tidak menyesal. Harry tersenyum, namun senyumnya tidak bisa mencapai garis matanya. Mengabaikannya, Harry lebih memilih untuk bergegas membungkus cokelat buatannya dan segera ber-apparate ke Malfoy Manor.

Sesampainya disana, Harry disambut oleh house elf yang sangat kecil. Dia mempersilahkannya masuk. Di dalam Harry bertemu dengan Mrs. Malfoy. Mrs. Malfoy memeluk Harry erat. Harry mengerutkan keningnya. Tangannya membalas pelukan Mrs. Malfoy dengan kaku dan tanpa rasa. Dilihat dari gelagatnya Mrs. Malfoy tahu hubungan perjanjian antara Harry dan Draco, dan dilihat dari sikapnya sepertinya ada yang tidak beres terjadi pada Draco.

Mrs. Malfoy melepaskan pelukannya. Matanya memerah seperti habis menangis. "Mr. Potter—"

"Harry," ujar Harry dengan datar.

"Harry. Tolong Draco. Dia tidak mau keluar kamarnya sejak kembali tadi." Mrs. Malfoy berucap khawatir.

Harry mengangguk dengan tenang. Kehilangan perasaan cintanya membuat sikap Harry berubah dingin. Mrs. Malfoy melihat Harry dengan heran. "Aku membuat cokelat yang dapat menyembuhkan gourmetnya. Tolong bawa aku ke kamarnya, Ma'am."

Mrs. Malfoy mengangguk dan membawa Harry ke depan kamar Draco. Air mata tidak berhenti menetes dari matanya. Ia berjalan dengan gemetar dan tangannya memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, seakan berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Biasanya Harry akan mengucapkan kata menenangkan, tapi sekarang Harry tidak merasa harus untuk mengatakan apapun.

Harry mengetuk pintu kamar di depannya beberapa kali, namun tidak ada jawaban.

"Malfoy! Bukalah, ini aku, Potter. Aku membawakan cokelat untukmu dan aku yakin kau bisa memakannya." ujar Harry. Harry mencoba untuk merubah suaranya dengan nada peduli, tapi tidak bisa. Mrs. Malfoy menatap Harry dengan tak yakin. Mungkin ia mengira Harry adalah seseorang dengan ramuan polyjuice.

Tetap tidak ada jawaban.

Harry memutar matanya bosan. "Baiklah jika kau memaksa." Harry mengisyaratkan Mrs. Malfoy untuk mundur. Diarahkan tongkatnya pada pintu di depannya dan merapal, "Bombarda Maxima!"

BOOM!

Pintu terpental menghantam lantai. Mrs. Malfoy menatap Harry syok. Setelah kesadaran menguasainya, ia berlari ke arah Draco yang terbaring lemah di kasurnya. "Draco?! Oh Draco! Bangun nak," teriaknya sambil memeluk erat tubuh Draco.

Draco membuka matanya pelan, mulutnya bergerak seperti sedang mengatakan sesuatu, tapi yang terdengar hanya rintihan-rintihan kecil, kemudian matanya kembali terpejam. Kulitnya sangat pucat dan tubuhnya kurus. Tubuhnya juga terasa dingin tapi anehnya keringat membasahi baju dan rambutnya yang lepek. Lebih parah dari pagi tadi saat mereka bertengkar. Mungkin semenjak kakek Pansy meninggal, Draco hanya makan sebutir cokelat sehari.

"Berikan dia minun, Ma'am," ucap Harry sopan.

Mrs. Malfoy mengangguk dan melepaskan Draco. "Stamp!" teriaknya dengan serak.

Plop

"Mistres panggil Stamp?" Peri rumah yang tadi menyambut Harry muncul.

Mrs. Malfoy berdehem untuk menjernihkan suaranya. "Ambilkan air untuk Draco."

"Yes Mistres."

Plop.

Tak lama kemudian stamp kembali dengan membawa dua gelas air di atas nampan. Mrs. Malfoy mengambil satu gelas dan meminumkannya pada Draco, mata Draco terbuka sedikit dan irisnya terkunci pada Harry. Harry mengambil gelas satunya dan menyodorkannya pada Mrs. Malfoy, meminta wanita itu untuk minum juga. Mrs. Malfoy tersenyum dan menerima gelas dari Harry.

Harry berpaling dari Mrs. Malfoy menghadap Draco, dengan segera Harry membuka kotak cokelatnya dan mengambil sepotong cokelat. Harry menyeringai melihat Draco yang menatapnya pasrah. Harry memasukkan cokelat mendian itu kedalam mulut Draco.

Draco membiarkan cokelat itu meleleh di mulutnya. Draco bahkan tidak memiliki tenaga untuk mengunyah. Sesaat cokelat itu meleleh dalam mulut Draco, Draco membelalakan matanya. Sebuah rasa familiar berkelana di dalam mulutnya, membuat matanya panas ingin meneteskan sesuatu yang ditahannya. Harry berhasil! Rasanya persis dengan buatan kakek Pansy. Dan Draco pun menangis.

Harry menampilkan raut mengejek menatap tetesan air mata di wajah rivalnya. Kemudian Harry memberikan cokelat kedua, dan saat Draco kembali memakannya, ia menutup matanya. Mencoba meresapi cita rasa di lidahnya. Hatinya diliputi kelegaan yang mendamaikan. Rasa lemas menghilang dari tubuhnya. Tubuhnya bersinar dengan cahaya merah muda. Sebuah energi hangat mengisi tubuh Draco, menyembuhkannya pelan-pelan dari dalam, warna kulitnya kembali normal, postur tubuhnya kembali ideal, semua kesakitan menghilang dalam sekejab. Seketika Draco membuka matanya. Menyadari apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Kau benar-benar bodoh, Potter," desah Draco.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Harry bingung.

Belum sempat Draco menjawab, Mrs. Malfoy menjerit bahagia melihat anaknya kembali sehat. Tangannya memeluk Draco dengan begitu eratnya. Kemudian Mrs. Malfoy menarik Harry agar masuk kedalam pelukannya, jadilah ia memeluk kedua pemuda itu. Setelah puas, Mrs. Malfoy mengecup pipi Harry dan Draco, kemudian menyuruh Draco untuk membersihkan diri dan memaksa Harry untuk makan malam disana sebagai tanda terima kasih dan berjanji akan menyayangi Harry sebagaimana ia menyayangi Draco. Mrs. Malfoy sangat bersyukur Harry dapat menyembuhkan Draco. Namun yang tidak ia tahu adalah konsekuensi yang harus Harry terima. Dan Harry tidak berniat sama sekali untuk menghancurkan kebahagiaan itu dengan memberi tahunya.

Mrs. Malfoy pamit untuk menuju dapur. Ia sangat bersemangat akan memasak semua makanan kesukaan Draco dan juga Harry, setelah bertanya pada Harry apa makanan kesukaannya yang tentunya akan di jawab ikan. Ahhh.

Draco berdecak setelah ibunya menghilang dari kamarnya yang sekarang tak berpintu, meninggalkannya berdua dengan mahluk tolol bermata hijau. Tangannya memijat keningnya dengan gemas. Sebenarnya Draco gemas ingin mencekik Harry yang berani-beraninya melakukan hal itu. "Perasaan apa yang kau berikan pada cokelat yang kumakan?" tanyanya dengan kesal.

Harry menatapnya dengan malas. "Cinta, Malfoy."

"Dan kau tahu resikonya?" desis Draco.

"Ya. Dan jangan tanya kenapa."

Draco memutar matanya jengah sambil menggumam. "Gryffindork."

The end.

Hello! Tarik nafas, buang, tarik nafas, buang. Haaahhh akhirnya aku bisa selesein challenge dari cutevilpinkiss membuat fict Drarry dari kata berkebun, cokelat dan ikan! Yeaayyy. Semoga ini berhasil hahaha. Tadinya kupikir bakal pendek, eh gataunya tangan gabisa berenti hahaha. *cough* maaf ya vi aku tahu aku telat, ini seharusnya di post saat malam tahun baru. Tapi sayangnya aku di culik ke sebuah kota kecil sama keluargaku T.T dan aku ga bawa laptop, jadi baru sekarang aku bisa post.

Tapi kabar baiknya adalah….. Laptopku sudah sembuh yaaay akhirnya aku tidak kesusahan menulis lagi.

Dan aku sebenernya agak ragu sama genrenya, gatau ini romance atau friendship. Yah pokoknya aku sih pengennya eventual slash atau pre-slash, hahaha.

Ah ya. Ide cerita datang saat aku baca komik Chocolate Magic buatan Mizuho Rino. Dari sana lah aku dapat info tentang cokelat dan sebagainya.

Oke. Sebagai bonus, saya beri epilog. Btw, HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Mangga~

Epilog

Draco Malfoy sudah sejak lama mengetahui cara untuk menyembuhkan gourmetnya. Hanya saja ia tidak ingin siapapun kehilangan kemampuan dalam mengekspresikan salah satu perasaan miliknya demi Draco. Namun dengan pintarnya (Draco lelah menggunakan kata bodoh) Potter dan jiwa _hero complex_ nya rela kehilangan salah satu perasaannya demi Draco.

Tapi Draco bersyukur bisa kembali mencicipi segala macam rasa makanan ibunya seperti dahulu kala. Dan pengalamannya sebagai gourmet akan disimpan baik-baik dalam kepalanya.

Draco membuka pintu toko di hadapannya. Bunyi lonceng yang terasa familiar menyapa telinganya. Irisnya langsung menangkap sosok berkepala hitam sedang melafalkan mantra pendingin. Draco melangkah masuk dan mengenakan celemek miliknya. Draco berencana untuk menuju dapur saat suara datar menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau bisa tinggal di sini, Malfoy. Aku tahu itu cukup merepotkan untuk bolak-balik dari manormu dan tokoku."

"Hmmm. Akan kupertimbangkan."

Dan Draco tersenyum sambil melanjutkan langkahnya. Jika pria itu rela memberikan perasaan cintanya demi Draco, kenapa tidak Draco juga memberikan hal yang sama padanya?


End file.
